Rise of the Bubblewings
Short description & Contents This story includes an unusable tribe, the Bubblewings. The colors of their scales usually include dark blue, ice blue, and other shades of blue. Their spines/spikes are replaced by bubbles the colors of white, blue, and light blue. Their eyes are often green, yellow, or purple. Their underbelly is yellow-green, sandy yellow, or a shade of blue, not matching their scales. They often have circles, shaped like bubbles, dotted around their scales. They have gray, hook-like horns. ALSO, SORRY IF YOUR CHARACTER IS INCLUDED! This story is made by xDreamerdragonx Prologue There were four glowing eggs, hidden in the corner of the Seawing hatchery. They had a strange, icy aura surrounding them. Most of the Seawings were confused. How did those eggs become so... weird? There was something so unnatural about those eggs.. All of the sudden, a couple of the eggs shook, cracks forming in their shells. Crack! The eggs hatched, four light, and strange, dragonets popped out. Their mothers swam over, a light blue one going to the first Seawing, and the rest of the dragonets, to the other Seawing. Chapter One What am I? Bubbles slept, curled up next to his mother. His '''mane of bubbles' ''had bubbles, drifting off into the air at a slow rate. He could control his bubbles, but not when he was asleep. Suddenly, bright rays of light shone on his face. He groaned, and opened his eyes slowly. He gazed at his mother. She was so.. normal. Why was he so different from the others? Well, except for his friends. They were all like him. Bubbles had often caught other Seawings staring at him and his friends. It was awkward, but its not like stares could kill. At least no one gave him any trouble. But of course he still wondered what he was.. He wanted to be normal. Like all the other Seawings. But, his fate was different than the other Seawing dragonets, and so he ended up like this. He got up, stretching. He turned his gaze to his sister. Why was ''she ''the normal one? Why couldn't he be normal? Then, seeing his sister awaking, he changed his expression to be happy. He wanted to be sure his sister knew he wasn't planning to kill her with his jealous stare. Chapter Two Friends He walked out to greet his friends, Foam, Mist, and Fog. They ran up to him upon sight eagerly. "Hi Bubbles!" Fog greeted him, her voice full of happiness. The others also greeted him. "So," Bubbles began, "What are we going to do today?" He gazed at his friends. They had thinking faces, clearly thinking very hard. "Well.." Foam began but trailed off. "What about hide and seek?" Mist quietly suggested. "YESS!!" Fog squealed. Bubbles stared at her. Fog was always the loud one, Mist the quiet one, and Foam was the smart one. Bubbles usually placed himself as the leader, though. "Well, who's the seeker then?" Foam asked curiously. "I'll be the seeker," Mist said, in his usual quiet voice. He was very good at spotting things, and could easily win as the seeker. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)